Investigative Intern
November 04, 2011, 2:38 PM Back To 2011 Logs Prowl Streetwise (Administrative Wing, Iacon) --- Streetwise had called ahead to request this appointment with PRowl. Rubbing a little imaginated dust off his arms as he walks towards the office, he pauses a moment, considering, and then with a final nod, lifts a hand to touch the doorpanel, causing a beep to chirp softly inside the room. His hand then dropped, large optical shades dimming a short moment. Prowl glances up from his work momentarily at the request, checking his chronometer against his schedule. Pleased that at least the young mech was on time, he activates the command to open the door, setting aside the datapad he had been working on to give Streetwise his attention for the moment. "Streetwise. You wished to speak with me?" Stepping into the room, Streetwise gives Prowl the proper salute required - trained already to perfection it seems as it was acted out briskly. He stops then, nodding his head "Sir yes. " a pause, to try and consider how to word this "I would like to volunteer to assist with the investigation into Horizons' death. I've been studying in my spare time crime-scene-investigation manuals etcetera, and I think that this would give me a good opportunity to have some field experience and work with... work with those who know how it is done, and how they do it." Prowl shifts back slightly in his chair, watching Streetwise with critical optics. "My current staff is more than competent, Streetwise, and you are untrained. If you truly have such an interest in criminal justice, it may be possible for you to begin studying it after you complete your basic training." His shoulders slide only a small amount, but Streetwises' face remains composed "I understand sir, although if there IS any way I could help out..." he pauses a moment, mind working. Pleading with Prowl never actually worked. The mech was just too logical "I would VERY much appreciate it, I really would. Even if it was just running things to and from laboratories or something." And then, an idea "Seeing how it works now I think would help me decide if it is something I want to seriously study later." Prowl resists the urge to huff air out of his vents, clasping his hands together on top of his desk. "You said yourself you have already begun to study it in your spare time. Presumably that would allow you to discern if you held any real interest in the field?" "Reading it in a book hardly gives you an idea on how it actually looks or feels in the field sir." explains Streetwise quietly, his voice dropping back to that controlled one. his optics brighten "Even watching videos of it would not show you the truth of how it is." he adds, remembering how that had been dismissed when he used it to defend that he 'knew' what the war was like, when he had asked to join the Autobots not long ago "I want to see it in action. Its the only way to know really - books and videos are helpful, but they are somewhat impersonal." Prowl narrows his optics slightly, taking in all the subtle changes in Streetwise's tone and behaviour. After a few moments of silence, he leans back in his chair, doorwings shifting up slightly to accommodate the action. "Very well." He says briskly, one hand reaching over to reactivate the console built into his desk. "I will clear you for /minor/ involvement in the investigation. Your duties will be explicitly determined by myself, security director Red Alert, and your superior officer. Understood?" Streetwise keeps his optics on Prowl, the shades doing little to 'hide' anything from the Executive Officer's examination. He remained still, posture aiming towards calm and confident, but also determined. The briefest of flashes went though those hot-spot-blues, and only then did he relax the slightest amount, practically blurting now "Thank you sir! I'll aim to learn and watch as much as I can without interrupting what is going on, while performing my duties on-site." he promised, meaning every letter of it. "I understand completely." "Good. I expect you also understand that this investigation is extremely important, and any failure to follow the instructions of your superiors could compromise the entire case. As such, misconduct will /not/ be tolerated." Prowl responds, giving Streetwise a few moments for that to sink in. "If there is nothing else, you are dismissed, Streetwise." Streetwise purses his own lips, pondering a reassurance about the 'misconduct'. He would never do such a thing, on shift at least. Instead he simply nods "That is all sir. Thank you VERY much. I will check my scheduel frequently to see what the shifts will be like." he promsies, steppign back to salute again, before turning to depart, his step a little more springy, and quite fast. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Streetwise's LogsCategory:CSI Iahex